Chapter 2: Laptop Snatching, Dosing off and FOOTBALLYEAH!
by emilyla9
Summary: Whos Footballyeah?


Yeah! ZOMBIE REAVIL OR WHATEVR

**Zombie has logged on**

**3wordsKFC: AHHHH**

**Zombie: Don't worry its Patricia!**

**3wordsKFC: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT NAME?**

**GuitarPlayer has logged off**

**StarsAndTheMoon50 has logged off**

**ClarkeBoi has logged on**

**Zombie: Whos stars and the moon 50?**

**3wordsKFC: Nina. She was the first to join me and Jerome**

**ClarkeBoi: Hey Trix!**

**BeautyQueen7 has logged on**

**BeautyQueen7: Aww! Nina and Fabian logged off together and Nina crept out of the room!**

**Zombie: Hey can I send Joy the password?**

**ClarkeBoi: Sure!**

**GuitarPlayer has logged on**

**GuitarPlayer: Any of you seen Nina?**

**BeautyQueen7: She crept out of the room. I only saw her shut the door.**

**Offline**

Nina went in the attic,  
she looked around and found Fabian's laptop up here. She remembered Fabian lost his laptop and she logged on!

**Online**

**GuitarPlayer has logged on**

**GuitarPlayer (Fabian): HEY WHOS ON MY ACCOUNT?**

**GuitarPlayer (Nina): muahahaha**

**3wordsKFC: Who would say muahahaha?**

**GuitarPlayer (Fabian): GET OFF MY ACCOUNT**

**GuitarPlayer (Nina): fine and its Nina I found your laptop**

**GuitarPlayer (Nina) has logged off**

**GuitarPlayer: WAIT WHERES MY LAPTOP?**

**Zombie: Too late.**

**3wordsKFC: lol**

**GuitarPlayer has logged off**

Offline

Nina grabbed Fabians laptop and heard Fabian coming up

"Agh," Nina said to herself and she left it in the middle of the room hiding

Fabian came up and grabbed his laptop

"Come on Nina come out!"

"NO"

"Wait how did you get my password?"

"Never click remember me or my password"

Fabian ran downstairs and Nina chased him.

**Online**

**StarsAndTheMoon50 has logged on**

**Zombie: Nice trick Nina.**

**StarsAndTheMoon50: Thanks. Fabian did end up getting his laptop back though.**

**3wordsKFC: Ha-ha.**

**FOOTBALLYEAH has logged on**

**Zombie: Mick do you seriously have to use caps lock for your name? Imagine if Alfie used caps lock!**

**3wordsKFC: HEY WHATS FOR TEA TONIGHT IM HUNGRY WHEN FABIAN IS LOGGING ON IM SO HUNGRY I BELIEVE IN ZOMBIES AND ALIEN**

**FOOTBALLYEAH: Sorry! I hit it and I didn't notice until I clicked register.**

**GuitarPlayer has logged on**

**StarsAndTheMoon50 has logged off**

**GuitarPlayer: She knew I was mad at her.**

**FOOTBALLYEAH: What happened, I'm Mick, Whos StarsAndTheMoon50 and Zombie?**

**GuitarPlayer: Most are obvious, especially mine, Alfies, Jerome's and Ambers.**

**FOOTBALLYEAH: How about Mara?**

**GuitarPlayer: Something about school or books. By the way StarsAndTheMoon50 is Nina, Zombie is Patricia.**

**3wordsKFC: HEY CAN I STOP USING CAPS LOCK?**

**FOOTBALLYEAH: Okay that's Alfie!**

**ClarkeBoi: Alfie stop using Caps lock.**

**3wordsKFC: Sad face. L**

**StarsAndMoon50 has logged on**

**StarsAndMoon50 has logged off**

**BeautyQueen7 has logged on**

**BeautyQueen7: Nina's laptop is glitching. She's trying to say sorry. **

**FOOTBALLYEAH: Okay now I know nearly everyone.**

Offline at 11pm

Nina woke up, she couldn't sleep. She knew danger was coming.  
Amber woke up at 5past. "You can't sleep too?"

"Nah. I'm gonna see who's on the chat, we have no school. Proms today!

Amber fell back asleep, Nina saw there were 3 people online, She thought they were Fabian, Mick and Jerome. She logged on but she didn't click show username. (She's on but no one knows)

**Online**

**GuitarPlayer: No!**

**FOOTBALLYEAH: You love Nina! IT'S DAMN OBVIOUS**

**3wordsKFC: I like Amb- oh sorry Mick!**

**FOOTBALLYEAH has logged off**

**GuitarPlayer: Okay which girl would be up at 11pm?**

***Nina's username isn't showing but she's gonna surprise them!***

**5 minutes later**

**StarsAndTheMoon50: Boo?**

**GuitarPlayer: How long have you?**

**StarsAndTheMoon50: Enough. I didn't show my username.**

**ClarkeBoi has logged on **

**ClarkeBoi: HEY GUYS PROM TOMMOROW!**

**GuitarPlayer has logged off**

***They're on phone, not laptop***

**GuitarPlayer has logged on**

**GuitarPlayer: Sorry dropped phone it was on low charge.**

**StarsAndTheMoon50: Hey guys there are shooting stars!**

Offline

Nina's wish: I wish Joy wouldn't come, Or atleast date Fabian.

Fabian's wish: I wish Nina and I got together, and atleast were prom dates or kissed.

Jerome's wish: I wish Alfie ACTUALLY got fed!

Alfie's wish: I wish Aliens were real!

Cliffhanger. YES THIS IS LONG!


End file.
